Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie
Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie is the first ObjectTales feature film. by Walt Disney Pictures Plot Mario and Dad Teapot are driving Little Tommy Cup, Little Diana, Annie, and Percy Feather Duster to a concert hosted by kids' singer, Twippo. Little Diana, who has won a contest to see Twippo backstage, keeps bragging to her friends about how she won and teases them. Mario has become very frustrated on finding a route to the concert and with Dad Teapot in his way, singing songs and playing his guitar instead of helping him with the map. On the way, Mario clumsily hits a bump and makes Little Diana accidentally lose her Twippo ticket and runs into a family of porcupines in which they pop out the tires. They crash down a hill and become lost. As everyone gets out of the van, they see a seafood restaurant. They head to the restaurant to call a tow truck and grab a bite to eat. They are greeted and are given a table by the French Feather Dusters. Mario angrily blames Dad Teapot for making the van lose control in the forest. After Little Tommy furiously blames Little Diana for losing her ticket, he goes to sit down and is greeted by The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Jerry the Clock, Pa Broomstick and Mr. Wario). They tell him that what he said to Little Diana was really mean and show a little compassion. To illustrate, they begin to tell all the Antiques a story. Luigi (Grover Flashlight) is a Prophet from Israel who goes from town to town delivering Neptune's messages. One day, Neptune asks him to leave Israel and deliver a message to Nineveh, a rough and dangerous city in Assyria. Luigi panics and tries to flee from the Lord. He goes to his travel agent, Angus (Stooler), who tells him that the farthest he can get from Nineveh is Tarshish. When he spies the Pirates in the harbor, he asks them to take him to Tarshish. They resist, but Luigi convinces them by paying them. On the way to Tarshish, a guilt-stricken Luigi goes below deck to rest. There, he meets Kevin the Caterpillar, a traveling Persian rug salesman, who rants about how great Luigi is and decides to travel with him. After having a bad dream about running from Neptune, Angelo finds the ship beset by a great storm. Captain Pa Broomstick concludes that the storm has been sent because Neptune is angry at someone on the ship. They all play Go Fish to determine who it is. Luigi loses the game and admits that he is running from Circle. Luckily, First Mate Rick has an outboard motor, which they can use to return to Joppa, but Kevin accidentally sends it overboard and Luigi is forced to walk the plank. With Luigi off the ship, the skies clear immediately. The Pirates attempt to reel him back in, but a whale swallows Luigi (with the lifebelt attached to him). The Pirates fire their cannon at the whale but are forced to use a bowling ball (with Kevin inside it) as ammo. The whale merely swallows the ball, disgorges the lifebelt, and swims away. Inside the belly of the whale, Kevin finds Luigi saddened that he is going to die for disobeying Neptune, but they are visited by a host of Neptune's messengers. They explain through a rousing number that if Luigi repents, then Neptune will grant him a second chance too. He and Khalil are spit up onto the shore and are met by Luigi's camel Reverand. Together, they ride to Nineveh. After Luigi is denied entrance to the city, the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything appear. They explain that they spent all the money Luigi gave them on Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls and won a sweepstakes, giving them free access to Ninevah where the Cheese Curls are produced. They sneak Luigi into the city disguised as winners of the sweepstakes, thought they are all promptly arrested for Jerry's theft of the King's personal Cheese Twists. After sentenced to death by "the Fish Slap of No Return", they are granted an audience with King Twistomer (Apollo Robot). When King Twistomer hears that Luigi has survived in the belly of a whale, he listens to his message. Luigi delivers the message given to him by Neptune. He tells them they should repent and amend their ways, or Nineveh will be destroyed. King Twistomer and the Ninevites quickly repent. Still expecting the Ninevites to be destroyed, Luigi watches and waits from a distance. Kevin is disappointed in Luigi, and tries to explain to him that Neptune is compassionate and merciful. But Luigi, feeling pathetic and self-important, can't accept that. The story ends with Kevin and Reverand leaving Luigi alone on a cliff overlooking the city. Back in the present day, the Antiques are disappointed in the anticlimactic ending but come to understand the point of the story - that Neptune wants everybody to show compassion and mercy, even to those that don't seem to deserve it. Twippo (also Grover Flashlight) appears in the restaurant unexpectedly and offers to give everybody a lift to the concert, while Mario forgives Dad Teapot and Little Tommy gives his Twippo ticket to Little Diana. The film ends with a grand musical number and the arrival of the tow truck driver (Kevin), whom Twippo seems to recognize. Fun Facts Moral * Everybody deserves a second chance. Trivia * According to some concept art in the behind the scenes feature on the DVD, the whale was going to have a scary look. It was then changed to what it looks like now to prevent scaring children. * There were a few differences between the trailers and final version: ** The lines from the teaser are retained, but done in a different manner. ** Luigi screaming after being blown from the whale was absent. ** Kevin screaming, and his line "What a trip!" was absent. * In the early draft of the script, Pa Broomstick was going to be the king of Ninevah. Because he would have duel roles as the Captain Pa and king of Ninevah, the writers went back in the script to change the role of the king. * Moby Blasters, the arcade game featured in the beginning of the restaurant scene, would actually be made into an online game for Big Hive's now defunct official website. * This is the last ObjectTales production for Gail Freeman to be part of the voice cast. Inside References * The van that Mario drives was first used as a background extra in Captain Timerpants! and the Goo from Planet Mars! It was also modeled after a real van that Ron Smith drove during his early years at Big Hive. * Mr. Twisty's voice is actually Goliath's voice. Real World References * Alf was a American sitcom about a furry alien who stays with a middle class family after his ship crash-lands at their garage. * In the teasers, the narrator mentions "Jaws", "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea" and "Free Willy".